


Personal Angel

by Sundowntap



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Crying, Declarations Of Love, Depression, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Kiyotaka Ishimaru needs a hug, Love Confessions, M/M, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mondo being a good bf, Mondo being the best boyfriend, One Shot, Paranoia, References to Depression, Romance, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i love them, no beta we die like men, paranoid kiyotaka ishimaru, sad taka, taka is too pure, you could say being an angel aY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sundowntap/pseuds/Sundowntap
Summary: Kiyotaka Ishimaru is normally an upbeat, determined student full of encouragement and faith.But sometimes, even he can't handle the problems life forces upon him.He can't handle who he is, and who he will become, and the hundreds of other issues that consume him daily.Luckily, he has a boyfriend who's there to always pick him up and help him through such dark times.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Kudos: 73





	Personal Angel

**Author's Note:**

> General warning, Don't read if youre sensitive to panic/anxiety attacks or paranoia :))

As much as the Ultimate Moral Compass strode to be his best and look forward, often times even he crumbled under the pressure.

The student was used to being under some amounts of stress at all times, and he’d normally power through with little problem. But sometimes- it was too much.

Sometimes the sheer amount of troubles he had made him feel as if he were in a merciless storm at sea; where no matter how much he struggled and laboured to get even one gasp of air, he simply got pulled deeper in the suffocating waters.

It was hell on earth, days like those.

When the teen was younger, these incidents seem to stretch on forever and he was at his breaking point multiple times. No matter how much crying and self-punishment the boy did, he never felt better. His state only improved as he got too numb to wallow in his own pity any longer; forcing himself to do any sort of task, be it homework or reorganising, for hours on end which would make the exhausted boy feel accomplished enough to move on from that episode.

But the cycle always repeated.

A cruel, ruthless cycle that never directly mended or aided the problems causing these incidents.

Presently, the Ultimate Moral Compass could feel the storm brewing dangerously deep inside his head.

The day started rather normally; needing just a few mental encouragements to get out of bed and relatively more drowsiness than normal. Nevertheless, he masked such anti-social assets and strode to act normal.

It started off averagely enough, but, the student found that he was more Intune with his emotions and that he felt more affected and vulnerable by the outside world. The comment by some third years of how he was a ‘pain in the ass’ or the subtle but audible whispers about his proper attire; common gossip he’d normally ignore- suddenly plagued his thoughts for the rest of the day. It actually had him _questioning_ himself, for the smallest things.

The day was against him, apparently, as it only got worse.

Sitting in history class, he happened to flip to the page unceremoniously presenting his grandfather. The lesson wasn’t even about Toranosuke, but the sheer sight of the all too familiar face had made the student’s blood run cold.

Ishimaru’s thoughts spiralled. He spent his entire childhood trying to get to a point of making up for his grandfather’s actions, but could he even do that? So many factors actively worked against achieving his goal, it made the teen physically sick to the stomach to think he’d already failed his one and only life plan- he had lost any appetite he had for the day.

He fiddled with his quivering fingers, his head ringing with the beats of his thumping heart. He felt so.. weird; so nervous and scared from mere _thoughts_.

It’s safe to say the ultimate hadn’t payed attention that lesson, even with his best efforts.

The bell indicating the end of the day rang, and many pupils around Ishimaru sprang out of their seats. The student let out a somewhat relieved sigh as he closed his textbook, quietly sliding his belongings into his bag as the other students scattered. Standing up steadily, he glanced up to see Mondo waiting by the doorway for him.

The brutal cycle was seemingly never-ending was broken, when Kiyotaka met a specific biker.

Sure, they started off with a much less than friendly relationship. Owada and Ishimaru saw each other as threats and stereotypes they despised. They were at each other’s throats for the first part of the school year; however, through convenient accidents and increased time spent together, the pair found themselves bonding.

It was the best, be it unexpected, turn in both of the boy’s lives.

Mondo was like an angel, in Kiyotaka’s vibrant eyes.

Even before their relationship evolved into something more than friendship, the biker had been the student’s saviour from his episodes. He was so sweet and understanding, Ishimaru found these episodes shortened and his mood actually improving after the fact. Of course, Kiyotaka was never one to outright ask for help, so when Owada figured out he was troubled and somehow softened the pain of his internal problems with simple words and affection- Ishimaru was sure he didn’t deserve such a man.

The Ultimate Moral Compass stepped towards the other, his steps being steadier and less boisterous from the teens expected walk. Mondo looked up from his phone and grinned cheerfully at his companion, Kiyotaka replying with his own subtle, but sincere, smile.

“Heya, Bro, wanna hang out somewhere?” The biker chipperly asked, leaning off the doorframe to stand closer.

“Do you not have plans with Leon?” The hall monitor queried, looking at the taller teen.

“Yeah, but the idiot got detention, so I got time to kill,”

Ishimaru hummed in response as they began a casual walk, standing besides eachother.

The pair walked in comfortable silence- well, comfortable for Owada, as the lack of distraction caused in more thoughts to breed in the noirette’s head and linger on old ones.

Often times the teen’s intrusive thoughts didn’t develop properly before new, worse, thoughts mingled alongside them. The worse part about them was that he couldn’t even control them- being nothing but an unwilling victim being strung along in his own mind.

A hand being gingerly placed on the back of his neck made him perk, becoming aware of his surroundings again.

“Ya okay?” Kiyotaka peered up to see Owada looking back at him, being the owner of the hand on his nape. The hall monitor guessed his face illustrated his feelings, much like always; the student always being an open book that was incredibly easy to read, especially to someone like his boyfriend.

“Of course, Mondo. Why ask?” His throat felt dry and he almost had to force the words out. Why did he always have to be so obvious?

“Well, for starters, my phones been out for more than a minute and yer haven’t even mentioned it,” The biker began, being used to the constant scolds from his partner on the smallest of topics. “And yer letting me perform DPA or whateva’s called.”

“It’s PDA, actually..” Ishimaru didn’t have the energy to argue on a topic he was actively being proved wrong in. He didn’t have the energy to remove the other’s hand even after it was pointed out- instead having yearned the affection and having it gave his body a distraction.

The student didn’t dare look his partner in the eye, instead gawking at the tiled ground beneath him.

“Yeah, yeah, that ain’t the point. What’s up?” Owada’s thumb lovingly stroking his nape made Kiyotaka feel the subtle blush in his cheeks, only causing his already rapid heartbeat to thump harder. He couldn’t answer- he didn’t even know how he would respond without bursting into tears, his eyes already stinging.

The student hated being interrogated. He felt as if he had done something wrong and should feel ashamed, even if he knew how pure Mondo’s intentions were.

His silence was, obviously, the wrong answer. The brunette kneeled forward to be eye-to-eye with the muted teen; his pompadour being the sheer reason any distance remained between the two faces.

The noiette could feel his whole body heating up, biting his lip to hold even the slightest amount of nerves in place. It was near impossible to avoid the other’s gaze at such a close distance; even so, Ishimaru could not bring himself to look him in the eye.

“Do I gotta beat someone up?” Owada asked suspiciously, attentively analysing the shorter teen’s face. Kiyotaka shut his eyes firmly; half from the mention of violence, and half from him dangerously nearing a breakdown. He shook his head softly.

“...A lot on yer mind?”

The noirette bit his lip harder, knowing that Mondo already knew and whatever weak jig he had was up. He was thankful, in all honesty- it was easier than struggling to get the words out.

Ishimaru nodded reluctantly.

“Babe..”

Kiyotaka softened at the pet name, letting go of the breath he hadn’t realised he was holding. He leant forward and buried his face in the others shoulder, the angle the biker was leaning down at making the action perfect.

Owada wrapped his other arm around the smaller body; Ishimaru now being completely encased by the larger teen. The hall monitors arms shakily slid themselves around the other, clutching him tight. He already felt better; feeling unspeakably safe with the warmth and pressure of the his beloved.

The biker pulled away; the younger boy pouting subtly as his arms lingered as long as they could on the other, feeling strangely lonesome without the contact. His ruby eyes looked up at Owada, whom slid his hand in the others; replacing a small but appreciated amount of comfort. Ishimaru’s pale fingers grasped the hold tightly in return, forgetting about any rules of PDA, and the brunette began to lead the way.

The short walk was quiet, much to the noirette’s relief. From the route they took, Kiyotaka figured they were heading towards the dorms- and did so they did. Owada pondered in front of the dorms for a moment, his eyes flicking from his own door to Ishimaru’s; deciding on whose to enter. Ultimately, the biker unlocked his own. Lavender eyes glimpsed tenderly at the Ultimate Moral Compass as he stepped inside, closing the door once both indoors.

The noirette stood awkwardly, more so than normal, picking at the skin on his fingers as he idled besides the door. Mondo, feeling the tension from the other, placed a delicate palm on his shoulder and led him further inside the bedroom.

“Make yerself comfortable, Taka.” The hand slid off as the biker reached for his phone, indicating towards the bed with his head. Ishimaru blinked and slowly sat himself at the edge of the bed, careful not to disturb the already messed up bedsheets. He looked expectedly at his partner, curious to why he wasn’t sitting alongside him.

Mondo seemed to dial someone and wait for a moment before they picked up.

“Ey Leon- I don’t give a shit if it’s gonna get confiscated, ya answered dumbass.” Spoke he to the person on the phone, casually resting his free hand in his pocket. “Anyway, sorry to do this man but somethin’ came up an’ I can’t make it.”

Kiyotaka’s eyes widened, perking up from the bed. He had completely selfishly undermined Owada’s personal matters for his own- What kind of boyfriend was he?

“W-Wait Mondo! You really don’t have to, I’ll be alright-” The noirette pleaded, only to be cut off by the biker’s louder voice.

“It’s hella important, aight; the park can wait.” Owada held eye contact with the flustered other while continuing to speak to leon over the phone, not allowing him to protest. “Yeah, sorry again- I’ll buy ya food or somethin’.”

Kiyotaka could only gawk at the biker as he hung up, guilt building up inside him.

“Hey, hey- look at me.” Mondo spoke to his companion, his voice changing to a loving, tender tone from the previous one he spoke with to Leon. Cupping the other’s pale but warm cheeks, the brunette made sure Ishimaru was paying attention to him and only him.

“It’s okay, babe.. Yer more important to me than any stupid day out woulda been. Now I don’ want ya to think I don’ wanna be here- cause I do. And I wanna help ya.” Kiyotaka stared silently up at his partner, whom somehow seemingly knew exactly what was wrong and what to say. Blood rushed to his face, simple words pulling at his heartstrings.

“I-If you’re sure..” Ishimaru glanced away, his face leaning into the touch of the biker delicately stroking his cheek with his thumb. He saw the brunette flash a genuine smile before he placed a kiss on his forehead, making him blush even more.

Sitting down besides the Ultimate Moral Compass, the older teen kicked off his shoes.

“Now- Start tellin’ me wha’s up while taking yer fancy boots.”

“Oh I-I’m not staying over-”

“Yer staying however long ya need.” Owada cocked an eyebrow, knowing that they both knew the noirette’s problems wouldn’t be solved in a few minutes.

Kiyotaka pondered for a moment before agreeing silently; reaching down to untie his ridiculously finicky laces. As his muscle memory in his hands worked comfortably, he could feel his partner’s eyes watching him expectedly. Taking in a deep breath, he focused on his shoes to keep himself from over-spilling.

“Well.. I just… I don’t know if I’m doing well enough.”

“Bullshit, we both know yer doing better than anyone in this school.”

“Language, Mondo..” He nibbled his lip softly, continuing with his laces, though it being challenging than expected with his trembling, sweaty hands. “And yes, I’m getting good grades but that’s only because of studying..”

“Studying is hard, man. But that’s what’s admirable ‘bout ya, makin’ somethin’ so hard seem so easy.” The biker rubbed the other’s back tenderly, making Ishimaru smile internally.

“Thank you, But-”

“No buts- yer smart and are doing more than enough.”

“Grades aren’t everything, Owada.”

“Ehhh? Did I really hear Mr ‘should-stay-in-school’ say grades aren’t everthin’?” Mondo grinned and playfully ruffled up the others previously well-made black hair.

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Ishimaru huffed, but the smile he wore told how he wasn’t truthfully bothered. “Yes, grades are important, and you should- and _will_ \- remain in school; but after school..”

“Don’t good grades mean good jobs?”

“Yes, of course but-.. but I don’t think _I’ll_ be a good.. person in law..” He hesitated at the end, doubtful in naming his true goal of ‘prime minister’, even if Owada knew it already.

“Where’s this comin’ from? Yer whole life you’ve wanted to be Prime Minister and clear yer name or whatever- why’re ya doubting yourself now?” Mondo’s smile faltered, leaning closer to the other.

“Prime Minister’s aren’t like me.” The noirette responded flatly, as he finally finished untying his laces and neatly placing his boots besides the bed.

“Heh?”

“Prime Ministers are adored, that’s how they get votes but I-.. I’m not even _likeable_.”

“Taka, Baby- so many people like ya—hell, I liked ya enough to ask ya out.” The brunette rubbed the back behind the prestige uniform gently, looking at him worriedly.

“Yes, you like me- and I love you so much for that- but I’m just..” His face scrunched in frustration as the list of how horrible he was flashed in his mind. “I-I’m loud and annoying and all I know to do is boss people around and stop people from having fun; And I don’t know what the ‘social norms’ are o-or how I should act appropriately even if I try to be more lenient- even how I make my appearance is too random and odd— _I’m_ odd and-”

“Babe, Bro- don’t be saying such things,” The biker sat close enough for their legs to touch, noting the tears that subtly pooled in his partner’s hate-filled eyes.

“But they’re _true_ , Mondo! People tell me every day, even if not directly- The amount of times I haven’t wanted to give someone a detention slip so I wouldn’t get berated, even though I had to-” His voice began to crack as his revelations became more truthful, his eyes being fixated on the floor beneath him as emotions started to bubble inside him. “Even you thought about me like that, when we first met: As a snobby, infuriating teacher’s pet.”

“I’ll be the first to admit that I tend to judge people – t’was nothin’ personal babe, I swear. Yer an amazing person, really! If I gotta beat up everyone l who talked shit-”

“No! No- please no violence.” Kiyotaka exhaled roughly, shutting his eyes. “People shouldn’t be punished for opinions- valid ones at that.”

“So who cares what some fuckin’ low-lives think? Yer perfect and they’re just morons for not knowin’.”

“ _I_ care! What if I remain a nuisance even when I run for prime minister? I _cannot_ be a social reject for my whole life!” A sob escaped his quivering lip, a steady stream of tears running down his rosy cheeks.

Owada felt a jab in his heart, watching Ishimaru be in such distress. The biker didn’t spend more than mere minutes thinking about his future, but the future was what the noirette’s whole life was based on. To see him so unsure; so scared- it was heart breaking.

“Taka, you aren’t a social reject- where the hell did you even get that phrase from?” Mondo wrapped an arm around his partner, pulling him closer. He felt him tense at the sensation, but leaned into the touch- however spiralled further into his thoughts.

“Since middle school people have been calling me that! Along with other slurs I-I don’t want to even think about!”

“C’mon Babe, they prolly were just kids that wanted a reaction-” Kiyotaka jerked back slightly and looked the biker in the eye; Owada realising quickly he had said the wrong thing.

“ _Just_ kids?? Those _kids_ made my life atrocious! Why were such youth so brutal and merciless for something I-I couldn’t even control?” His fists were clenched so hard his knuckles were paperwhite; his tearful eyes staring painfully at the brunette.

“I-I jus’ meant that kids are stupid, Babe. I know they made your life shit, and I honest to god would beat them up if I had the chance.” The biker tried to comfort the other, rubbing his back softly as he felt him tremble under his touch.

“That’s an understatement! T-There are countless days I felt like I was worthless, like I was told! That I-I didn’t deserve to live a-and that I should just.. I should—” He choked on his own sob, not able to force out the end to his statement. Mondo’s eyes widened with fear and heavier concern, knowing what he was insinuating- and it destroyed him.

“Oh, no, no, no- Taka no..” The biker encased the younger teen in both arms and pulled him onto his lap, hugging him close. Ishimaru reciprocated and buried his head into his chest, not complaining about the comfortable change of position. His hands clasped the fabric on the others tank top, his legs crossed around his midsection. “Don’t ever think like that..”

“It’s.. It’s hard not to when it feels like life is against you..” His voice cracked noticeably though muffled from his face being compressed into the brunette. The student was now forcing the words out, even though so many raced incomprehensibly in his mind.

“Life ain’t against ya.. Think about it, yer got an offer to Japan’s best school besides the odds; that’s somethin’ right?” Comforted Owada with a buttery soft and quiet voice, his hand now stroking messy raven hair.

“T-That’s because of hard-”

“Hard work ‘n’ determination, yada yada- It don’t matter. Ya got here because life sucked ass but ya pushed through like the badass you are and are doing fuckin’ godly.”

Kiyotaka quietened for a moment, sniffling, as he pondered on his boyfriend’s words. It was true, his perseverance really seemed to at least somewhat pay off- if you’d told middle school him he’d be in such a prestige school getting top grades, he would’ve told you off for lying.

Still, he wondered if it was enough.

“But.. What i-if it’s for nothing..” The fists in Owada’s shirt tightened, as did the body they belonged to. “W-what if I don’t even become Prime Minister and I’ve wasted my whole life..?”

“Knowing yer determination, I heavily doubt that.”

“It’s not something simple, Owada.. I-It’s going to be more challenging than anything I’ve ever faced.. Especially with a name associated with such evil!”

“Yer not evil.”

“B-but the masses don’t know that! They might not even listen to my campaign and merely see my grandfather! What.. What’s F-father going to feel when I can’t do my very purpose..”

“Hey, yer dad can be fuckin’ scary but even I know he cares ‘bout ya a lot.. I’m sure he’s over the moon that yer simply in this school.” It was odd, complimenting a police officer he’d barely avoided getting arrested by. But it was true; the small amount of moments Mondo saw of Takaaki with Kiyotaka, he could tell there was a good amount of love he had for his son.

“You say that now, b-but… he doesn’t know me as well as he think he does… doesn’t even know about us..” The noiette wavered in his speech, considering his words. “I-Im.. afraid to think what he and the whole country will think about us..”

“Us?” The brunette inquired, cocking and eyebrow slightly.

“Yes us!- _Me_! O-Only a select few from our class know of my sexuality and our relationship and even telling them was absurdly nerve-wracking!” The teen lifted his head from the other’s torso to make eye contact; scarlet eyes gleaming with fear and anxiety.

“We can take it easy.. Ya can take as much time as ya want to tell him and anyone else, ok?”

“P-Perhaps I can sway him but.. but an entire nation..? T-There’s never been an openly gay Prime Minister in Japan’s history..”

“We could always keep it on the down low, if that’s what ya prefer..?”

“No! No, Mondo, I don’t want to keep lying to myself and others!.. I want to be honest to the country I’m governing for.. b-but I.. I doubt I’ll be looked at fondly as a homosexual- with a bike gang leader no less!” The conflict was apparent on his face, as his problems seemingly had no happy solutions.

Owada bit his lip and silenced himself for a moment, considering the options he had. He swallowed the lump of anxiety in his throat and reached up with one of his hands, delicately stroking Kiyotaka’s moist cheek.

“Baby.. Look at me..” The noirette did as told, though hesitantly from his nerves.

“First, breathe.. Like I taught ya; yer shaking and not breathin’ enough..” Mondo breathed in deeply as a demonstration, encouraging his partner to copy.

Ishimaru slowly, but steadily, imitated the other. The pair breathed in deeply in unison, holding it for a few seconds before gradually letting the breath out. The noirette’s hiccups slowly decreased in amount, his heart and breathing rate becoming less rapid and irregular.

“Good boy..” Kiyotaka blushed, though it unnoticeable due to his already red face, from the praise. “Now..”

The shorter teen noticed some sort of conflict in the other’s face; Owada trying to find the right words.

“How.. how long do ya want us together..?” The biker’s throat was dry as he had to be brutally honest.

“Wha..?”

“Tell me honestly..”

“I-I.. I wish to be with you for as long a-as you want us to..” He answered nervously, a tinge of fear in his voice from whatever his partner was alluding to.

“Well I wanna stay with ya forever..” The biker slowly wrapped his arms around the noirette, whispering softly in his ear as the space between them lessened. The Ultimate Moral Compass noticeably relaxed, relieved, and melted into the touch. “And I’ll be with ya while yer make yer name big.”

“Mondo..”

“And I’ll.. I’ll be fully prepared to.. leave.. if ya don’t wanna be associated with an infamous criminal..” His voice cracked slightly, hurtful to say such a possibility.

“N-No, I’d never! I’ll make sure you’ll never be seen as such!” The younger teen cried, hugging his partner tight. Mondo smiled softly at his statement, leaning his head on his shoulder.

“Well then.. I’ll be sure to be the best boyfriend while yer running the country. And I knew ya can do it.” Lifting his head, Owada looked into the teary eyes of the teen. “Yer perfect. Yer prolly the smartest person I know, and ya somehow always get things done. Ya make the world a better place, even as a fuckin’ teenager.”

Kiyotaka’s lips pressed into a firm line, his body almost rejecting such encouraging words. But he knew Mondo believed what he was stating, even somewhat. Since the very day they met, the noirette noted of how honest the biker was- even if some of his words were _too_ honest.

“Like, ya had talks with rich-ass of how to be less harsh towards braids; and talks with braids on how to control ‘erself around rich-ass. Half the class wouldn’t have the guts to even confront ‘em. And that’s just _one_ example, Taka.” Owada continued, soothingly stroking the others hair, who wasn’t as pristine by now.

“I.. Mondo..” Ishimaru muttered softly, lost for words to even object.

“And who the fuck cares what some shitty teens think? They’ll prolly be workin’ a borin’ nine to five job whilst ya got power over a fuckin’ _country_.” Placing a delicate kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead, looking into his eyes again. “Speakin’ of- don’t be afraid to ever tell me if anyone’s bein’ a prick, I’ll do the dirty work for ya-“

“No, no, Mondo.” The Ultimate Moral Compass asserted, though with such a soft chuckle, it was obvious he wasn’t actually upset. “We already had this conversation..”

“Whateva’ ya say, babe; But still.. Promise me, if ya ever feeling down for any reason, yer will come to me, so I can help.. Aight?” The biker’s thumb delicately rubbed on the other’s moist cheek.

“I..” Kiyotaka swallowed roughly, not wanting to make empty promises, even in such situations. He hated to burden someone as special as Owada- But Owada just made him feel so comforted, so safe and loved, he was the only person who’d truly listen. “I’ll.. Try.”

“Promise?”

“I promise..”

The older of the two sighed with fulfilment, taking one of his lover’s hands into both of his, squeezing it endearingly.

Ishimaru smiled at the action and closed his eyes as they fell into a comfortable silence. Owada could hear him changing his breathing; pulling in large amounts of air and exhaling slowly as he began to calm himself down with the breathing technique from earlier.

The biker was glad he was able to help him through this- ‘this’ being an anxiety attack, as Mondo has found out through a timid girl a year above them, who’s Ultimate was nursing. Mondo had asked her, around the last time Ishimaru had such an event; his own anxiety about his boyfriend’s health eating him up.

Ever since then, Owada had tried his best to support his boyfriend- such as teaching him breathing exercises for when he’s feeling overwhelmed.

He’d even _studied_ anxiety attacks and the things of the sort- and he hated studying! But it was worth it, if it meant making Kiyotaka safe and happy.

It wasn’t a bother to bring him manageable snacks or to suggest meditation, if it meant helping him.

He would go through hell and back to see that damned precious smile on the nerd’s face, as cheesy as that sounded- fuck, Ishimaru had such an impact on him, he often found himself thinking of such things.

Things younger Mondo would’ve absolutely beaten up older Mondo for- but that didn’t matter.

It didn’t matter how sickly loving and dreamy the biker’s thoughts were towards his classmate, as they were all true and he wasn’t ashamed of it.

Mondo wanted the world for him.

Mondo loved him.

 ** _Fuck_** , did Mondo love him.

“..Hey, Taka..?”

“Mmm?..”

“I love you.”

The words were out of his mouth before the biker really processed the weight of them, until he saw his partners eyes bulge in surprise.

 ** _Why did he do that??_** Is he stupid? ‘I love you’ are words you can’t take back, and should be said in appropriate circumstances- but he was so engulfed in the moment, he didn’t consider any of that.

The brunette seriously began to regret saying anything, as Kiyotaka remained silent, even after a couple of moments.

“D..Do you mean that..?” Ishimaru challenged after what felt like years, his voice hoarse as his face was notably flushed red. His heart began to thump tremendously in his ribcage again, not once taking his glowing eyes away from his partners face.

“Of course!... B-But ya don’ have to—” Before the biker could finish his panicked stammering, Kiyotaka’s cold hands placed themselves onto his similarly red cheeks, before their lips crashed together.

That was the last thing Owada expected.

He was taken aback at first- both physically and mentally- but his instincts took over and he quickly reciprocated the kiss.

Pulling the noirette closer, with his hands snaking around the other’s figure, Mondo tilted his head as he deepened the kiss. The heat grew between them, their bodies being flush against each other with neither having complaints. Kiyotaka’s slender fingers traced his partner’s sculpted features, almost rhythmically. The only noise in the room was of their desperate breaths and their combined rapid heartbeats, but in Owada’s mind, he heard nothing- his senses cloudly.

Ishimaru’s lips were soft in contrast to the biker’s rather chapped ones, but it didn’t disturb anything. Heat only growing between them as Owada slid tongue, Kiyotaka obediently parting his lips more to allow him, humming softly as his mouth was explored somewhat roughly. Sure, the older of the two was confused, but he would be damned if he gave up such an untamed kiss.

The biker’s hand found itself on his partner’s soft nape, encasing him close, as if he would somehow be taken away from him. The warmth in Mondo’s gut only grew as Ishimaru deepened the contact further, the electric feeling between the two not once diminishing. Being sat on his partners lap made it easier for the noirette to lean into the kiss, his legs tightening around the other’s torso.

Neither of the teens had any thoughts, their minds being clouded by lust and desire. It was as if all that day’s fears and worries had been washed away by a river of warmth and passion, and fuck, neither were complaining.

Kiyotaka whimpered faintly as he attempted to pull away, Mondo biting his lip gingerly. The kiss wasn’t long, not even a minute, but the intensity left Owada yearning for more- His boyfriend almost never initiated kisses, and he _never_ initiated such vigorous ones. Once their faces weren’t one, they both took a moment for oxygen to fill their lungs again.

The biker studied his partner’s face; the tender, relaxed expression quickly morphing into a more common stern one, his eyebrows furrowing as his lips pressed into a line.

He sat up and became stiff, averting his eyes from the brunette- though his palms still remained comfortably on his boyfriend’s face.

“I-..um.. Sorry- for that.” It seemed the moral compass had snapped back into his senses; his previous action being erupted from emotion.

“…Sorry for what? That was fuckin’…Wow!” Owada couldn’t even find the right words to describe such an amazing make-out; still somewhat in that cloudy mindset.

“The kiss. I didn’t ask for consent.” The teen mumbled bashfully, not looking at his partner.

“Wha- Babe, don’ worry; Call the hospital if I ever reject yer kisses.” The brunette teased playfully, his fingers trailing the nape of his partner’s neck.

“Nevertheless..” Kiyotaka paused before turning to face his boyfriend again, determination in his eyes. “I meant to say I reciprocate… I Love you too.”

The biker blinked and couldn’t do anything but beam a goofy smile, feeling elated into the heavens.

“Like- For real, for real? Ya sure I’m not dreaming?” He managed to stutter, gawking at his boyfriend.

“I’d be rather concerned if your dream included my breakdown over my future.” Kiyotaka huffed again, but his face was tinted red, barely containing the smile he tried to subdue.

The biker barked a laugh, sitting up as he placed a hand atop of his boyfriend’s on his cheek.

Kiyotaka chuckled faintly in response, before falling into a comfortable silence as he gazed at the biker. They shared a moment of just gazing at each other, both wearing stupidly giddy smiles.

The noirette fluttered his eyelids closed and took a deep breath.

“..Thank you..” He eventually spoke, shyly looking down from Mondo’s face.

“For what?”

“Being so.. nice and caring.. A-and helping me through such stupid problems..”

“They ain’t stupid, baby. And no need to thank me.. I wanna help ya as much as I can.”

“And thank you for being my boyfriend..”

“Ya would have to pay me millions to not be madly in love ya.”

“Still.. you’re truly an angel..”

“If I’m an angel, ya must be a God.” Kiyotaka giggled at the silly statement and used his free hand to wipe his damp eyes.

The biker watched endearingly, loving tracing circles on his lover’s nape.

Even looking like a mess, Ishimaru still somehow managed to looked handsome- even ethereal, perhaps.

Fuck, he was perfect. He loved him so, _so_ , fucking much.

“So uh.. Can ya kiss me like that again?”

“Owada.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!<3  
> I will die by hurt/comfort for all my days<<33  
> Wrote this over the course of a couple of months, so excuse any writing changes or grammatical errors
> 
> Mondo's dialogue is a bitch to write cause he ends up sounding like a pirate half the time
> 
> also peep me projecting 
> 
> ps- Don't kiss people randomly unless you're sure they approve, this is fiction and I dictate how they feel and they both consent ;0


End file.
